Harry Potter and The Power of Love
by Fire bug
Summary: Voldemort is at the height of his powers, and is planning to attack Hogwarts. Will Harry survive his last year at Hogwarts after finding love for the first time?
1. The return of Sirius

He pulled his trolley behind him as he walked slowly into Kings cross-Station. He sighed once and let a smile drift across his face; soon he would be back at Hogwarts. His school which, since he was eleven had been more of a home to him than his life with the Dursleys had ever been.

This was Harry's seventh year at school and his last, once this year was passed he would be a fully qualified wizard along with his friends Ron and Hermione, who at this very moment were walking next to him. They were not the only ones however Mrs Weasley, Ron's mother was with them her handbag swinging from one arm as she bustled about trying to organise getting onto platform nine and three quarters where the school train would be waiting. Also, tall thin and balding, Mr Weasley also accompanied them walking beside his only daughter and Ron's sister Ginny. She was now in her sixth year at Hogwarts.

Harry had spent the last week at the Weasley's house "the Burrow" from his point of view the best week of the holidays. He was often invited there during the holidays as Mrs Weasley, although she never mentioned it in front of Harry knew how badly the Dursleys treated him. Ron's family did not only stop at his sister though he had five older brothers who had all finished school.

Charlie had now moved to America where he was studying a rare breed of dragon known as a "fire star". Bill was doing a job in Egypt for the wizarding bank Gringots, Percy was still working within the ministry of magic and the twins Fred and George had opened a joke shop and were making a considerable profit.

"Harry dear you'll be going first with Ron OK?" came Mrs Weasley's voice "Please try and make it quick we are already late as it is." she glanced at her watch "My Lord! We only have five minutes. What are you waiting for go on get a move on, Arthur and Ginny will follow and I'll bring up the rear with Hermione. Come on now hurry up!"

Harry and Ron started up to the barrier, which separated platform nine and ten, next to each other. They slowly wheeled up their trolleys and lent against the barrier as they slid through it into the station beyond. The familiar Scarlet steam train stood there billowing out smoke,

"Come on" muttered Ron "better get a move on or mum's gonna kill us. They made there way onto the train and moved through to their usual compartment at the back which was empty, placed their luggage above the seats and then headed back outside to say goodbye.

They found Mrs Weasley hugging and kissing Ginny and Hermione goodbye.

"You two behave now wont you?" she took out a tissue and sniffed "And mind you be careful you have got everything haven't you, all your books and wands and…"

"Yes mum!" Ginny replied "I'm sure we have but if you don't let us go we are going to miss the train"

"Oh my your rite come here boys and say goodbye!" Harry and Ron approached her nervously before she grabbed then in a hug and started sobbing happily 

"I'm going to miss you all this year make sure you come back OK and be careful!"

"OK, OK we get the idea mum we get this every time we go away!"

"Yes Ron but I mean it I miss you so much when you go away and you two as well" she said looking at Hermione and Ginny "Oh my come on quick the trains began to move!" And so it had, the huge scarlet train was slowly pulling out of the station. All four of them ran and leapt into the nearest open compartment door, then all leaned out and waved to the two adults until the train whipped round the corner and they were out of sight.

They made their way back to their compartment at the back of the train, and sat down. Ginny hadn't followed but had joined some other sixth years.

"Oh well our last year is ahead of us now" said Harry with a grin "and I received some good news over the holidays"

"What" said Ron and Hermione together.

"Sirius has come back"


	2. Strange Emotions

A/n: Hi, OK MAJOR MISTAKE as most of you pointed out it was seventh year and I shall be correcting that

A/n: Hi, OK MAJOR MISTAKE as most of you pointed out it was seventh year and I shall be correcting that. I have added a small piece to my first chapter but some of you got the idea that that was my story or something I got a little confused IT IS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER! I only wrote it two days ago (the 3rd of July) hmmm what other stuff did you say… Grammar that's it I have just run it through word check whilst writing this authors note and word told me it was OK so point out the Grammar mistakes OK. The reviews seemed mixed (oh thanks for all the feedback by the way). Amanda was the only one who noticed that Bill worked in Egypt and I said Romania so I have changed that for you (You see I care for my readers). Lots of you seem disappointed I didn't say anything about who he is in love with in the first chapter. He gets to Hogwarts first but I'm not telling you who it is you will have to read to find out. You all seemed to want more, well most of you so this next bit might be pretty rushed. It is PG13 not NC17 so there wont be any totally detailed intimate stuff if that's what you are looking for maybe some kissing and stuff later on but give me time bare with me OK. Also I'm new to this thing what's a cliffhanger? OK lot of rambling back their, now to story.

****

"But Harry!" Hermione gasped "Isn't he well you know…" her voice trailed off.

"Dead" Harry finished the sentence off for her "that's what I thought to, but look" he reached for his bag and spent a while rummaging through trying to find something. Eventually he drew out a piece of parchment and held it up "It's a letter from Dumbledore I got it during the summer listen ill read it to you"

__

Dear Harry

In case this letter is intercepted on the way and falls into wrong hands I cannot tell you all I wish. I am able to tell you however that I have received news from Snuffles he is alive but barely I am looking after him. He is safe. I shall tell you more when I see you next. Tell no one of this news, during this time of war we do not know who to trust and who at this very moment shall be betraying us to Voldemort. (Both Ron and Hermione winced when Harry read the name but let him continue)_ Stay safe and send me news by owl of any strange occurrences straight away._

Yours sincerely

Dumbledore

"Oh Harry" Hermione's voice choked out the words "I'm so pleased, it's been so long. It is too long far to long. Oh Sirius I'm so happy"

"Hermione its OK don't cry I'm sure he is OK and everything he is with Dumbledore what could go wrong?" Ron's voice reassured Hermione "How did he do it though how did he get away? I'll ask dad see what he thinks I'm sure he would have heard about it he is in the ministry and all"

"Oh Ron you mustn't you did hear what Dumbledore told Harry didn't you? He must tell _No one…_" Her voice trailed off as she realised what Harry had done "Harry! Dumbledore said not to tell anyone! Why did you tell us anyone could have heard you what a stupid thing to do! What if someone heard you and they know who Snuffles is and…and they… well you know"

"Well you didn't think it such a bad idea when I first told you did you?" Came Harry's fierce reply.

"Yes well I didn't realise did I, you shouldn't have told us Harry! Why do you still have that letter out put it away!"

"OK! OK! Calm down you two. Harry I think you better destroy that letter now but no harm has been done has it so just burn it or something and lets forget about it OK? Deal?"

"OK fine with me" said harry he pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment which burst into flames and fell in ashes onto the floor of the carriage.

A few minutes silence past when Ron said something that seemed to have been bothering him "Why didn't you tell us before Harry. I know you weren't meant to or anything" he added looking at Hermione "but you said you got it on Holiday was that when you were at the Burrow or not?"

"Well it was before but…" Harry thought for a while "I'm not sure it just slipped my mind I suppose I was having so much fun at the Burrow unlike at the Dursleys"

Ron smiled and reddened. Harry pretended not to notice. They spent a long time after that just chatting and making sure not to mention Sirius again. They played a few games of exploding snap and when the lunch trolley came around Harry bought a huge lunch and shared it out between his friends. 

As the light began to slowly fade from out side the carriage windows into darkness the carriage door slid open and Ginny walked in.

"Hiya Ginny" said Harry cheerfully "Want some food I've still got some left"

She glanced at the remains of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bots every favour beans and shook her head.

"No Harry its OK, I was looking for someone Neville have you seen him?"

"No sorry Ginny. Why do you want Neville?" Hermione replied 

"Well… err… I needed to see him he said he would help me with err… this thing you see, em… it was about some homework we were set over the holidays. Yes that's it he said he would help me"

"I never knew you were asking Neville for help Ginny why didn't you ask me I am your brother!" said Ron

"Err… oh yeah right I forgot about that. Yeah well anyway I have to go now charlotte wanted to tell me something she said it was err… important yeah so I suppose I better go OK? I dunno what it is about though but I will see you at the sorting I suppose" 

She turned and walked from the carriage but Harry couldn't help noticing the way the tips of her ears were glowing scarlet.

"What's she up to?" asked Ron "what she told us just then it was crap all of it. Why would she ask Neville about homework? Neville of all people!"

"Don't ask me!" said Harry "she's your sister" he chuckled.

"Well she is up to something and I'm going to find out" Ron said defiantly.

"Oh leave her alone Ron" said Hermione, she giggled "it's probably nothing" She glanced at Harry and raised her eyebrows and grinned. Herry grinned back.

"What are you to laughing about I'm serious I'm going to find out what she is up to"

"OK Ron you do that," said Hermione.

"What! What is it stop patronising me come on what is funny!"

****

The rest of the journey was uneventful and soon enough the train was slowing down and eventually stopped. Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped off together and looked over to Hagrid.

"Hiya Hagrid!" They called

"Alrigh' you lot" He grinned then shouted "firs' years over here firs' years cum on follow me" He turned and added to Harry "Come see me later 'K? You two as well tomorrow maybe at lunch cya then." He turned away and led a trail of first years after him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and headed towards the horse less carriages waiting for them. Suddenly a girl turned and looked straight at Harry, he felt his stomach tighten he tapped Ron on the shoulder. 

"Who is that girl over there look!" He pointed where the girl had been standing only to find she was no longer there.

"What? Who?" said Ron puzzled.

"Oh never mind she has gone now"

The three of them clambered into a carriage and as it rattled towards the castle Harry sat in a dream thinking, "who had she been?" 

He had never felt this way before he felt sort of nervous but excited she had made his blood beat faster and he now felt slightly confused what was this feeling it wasn't fright he had defiantly been frightened before what was it? He made a mental note to find out later at some point during the next couple of days and then settled back in his seat with a contented smile on his face.

A/n: OK what did you think was it all right? I came on today expecting to find no one had read my story but found 33 review instead I was amazed and I thank you. For your great response I have just written the above please point out mistakes so it can be corrected as it has just been written in about the past hour (the time is now 20:37) with no preparation as I was not expecting to be writing anything today. Please give me feedback but it might be a while before I post the next bit I need time more than two days but you never know if I feel in the mood… Remember to tell me what is a cliffhanger? Some of you mentioned it in reviews.


	3. The Sorting Surprise

A/n: Hi its only been a day since I posted the last chapter please read it and review telling me what you think

A/n: Hi its only been a day since I posted the last chapter please read it and review telling me what you think. My mind seems to be overflowing so I thought I should better get some stuff down before I forget it. I'm not sure how long it will be until I get part four up might be tomorrow maybe next week not sure. If you want more just tell me in your review or email me at [carmichael_kenny@hotmail.com][1] and I will try and post part four quickly. I really need to shorten these authors' notes but I got one more thing to ask am I meant to put disclaimers on this stuff as the characters belong to J.K.? See I'm so new to this stuff only my second story read my first if you want "The Smell of Blood" not to good not finished yet either but there you go. Anyway back to story now I talk WAY TOO MUCH!

****

As the small carriage trundled up towards the school Harry finally felt that he was back home, he turned to Hermione and Ron who were deep in conversation.

"Hey you guys what you talking about?" asked Harry curiously.

"Oh, Harry well we were just talking about err…" began Ron

"About who would be our Potions Teacher this year weren't we Ron?" continued Hermione

"Yeah because you know we were wondering if it would still be that teacher that we had last year, what was her name again?" 

"Miss petal, but it has been a different teacher every year since Snape left, but Ron was wondering if Miss Petal would be staying because he had a crush on her!"

"As if I did! She was twenty-five Hermione!"

They continued arguing with each other in this manner but harry had stopped listening, he was thinking about what they had said. It was true that Snape had left, he had gone back to Voldemort to play spy for Dumbledore. Life had been considerably less painful now that he was able to enjoy potions at school. 

He looked outside the window, and saw the carriage pull him through the large gates of Hogwarts flanked on each side with large stone gargoyles. He didn't believe Ron or Hermione of course, their conversation had seemed far more serious than that before Harry had interrupted. They had no reason to lie to him though, he wondered what they were hiding from him. The carriages slowed down and came to a halt in front of the huge double doors. He stepped down from the carriage with Ron and Hermione on either side of him and entered the school; they walked straight over to the great hall, found the Gryffindor table and sat down. 

Looking up at the staff table Harry saw the teachers looking round the hall at the students coming in and settling down. Dumbledore was of course in the middle, as Harry watched him he suddenly turned and looked Harry in the eye and smiled. Harry smiled back and continued looking He also saw Professor Flack who had been teaching them Defence against the dark arts since Lupin had left. Lupin had easily been Harry's favourite Dark Arts teacher but he had to hand it to Flack that he was the only one to last longer than a year. Hagrid was missing he knew though he would be crossing the lake with the first years before they got sorted. It appeared as though Miss Petal would be staying, as sure enough she to was sitting at the staff table looking around at the students. All the other teachers seemed to be there, except for professor McGonagall who Harry knew would be fetching the first years as she had done for him many years ago.

Suddenly the noise died down as she entered the hall followed by a line of students, they all looked pale and cold, except for one, a girl taller than all the rest with long auburn hair falling straight down to her waist and deep blue eyes that shined magnificently.

"Ron! That's her" Harry barley managed to get the words out of his mouth as he found that his throat had suddenly seemed to have stopped working.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron sighed

"That girl you know the one I tried to show you! I can't believe it that's her" Harry's excitedly replied. Ron saw who Harry was looking at and stared.

"She can't be a first year can she? She looks way to old!" 

"I don't care how old she is as long as she is in Gryffindor" A strange noise suddenly burst from Hermione to Harry it sounded suspiciously like a laugh turning into a hacking cough. Harry turned to her and eyed her curiously

"What is so funny?" he began but Hermione raised a finger to her lips and pointed behind Harry, he turned to see the sorting hat sitting innocently on the stool. The first years were staring at it Harry knew they were wondering what they had to do. Suddenly a rip opened at the top of the hat and the hat burst into song: -

__

Which house am I to put you in

A choice I must decide

For I'm the smartest hat around

And choose where you reside.

I look inside your head and see,

What talent I can Find

To turn you into which or Wizard

And to a school house bind.

There is a house named Gryffindor

It has a noble past

Are you brave or are you daring?

Then you're a Gryffindor at heart.

Or shall you be in Slytherin?

And grow to do great feats

A certain thirst for power?

Then go join them at their seats.

Another house named Ravenclaw

Should I put you there?

A wise and truly clever house

For those who are kind and care

Or what about in Hufflepuff

Are you honest and true?

They work hard and don't complain

And in the end pull through

So come sit on this stool right here

And put me on your head

I'll say to which house you belong

And let no more be said!

With that the Sorting hat stopped singing and bowed to all four houses in turn amongst a very loud applause. Professor McGonagall had drawn out of her pocket a piece of parchment and had begun to read out the list of names. Harry wasn't listening though he was watching the girl, somehow she held him mesmerised without turning he whispered to Ron

"What house do you reckon she will be in"

"Who" he whispered back

"You know _her" _he pointed

"Oh yeah rite, I dunno maybe she will be in Gryffindor."

"Just as long as it isn't Slytherin I'll be happy" Whilst he had been saying this he had been applauding absentmindedly as two people had been sorted one into the house of Hufflepuff and one into Slytherin, Although Harry had not noticed this at the time. He now applauded loudly though with the rest of Gryffindor as Binding, Jason was made the first Gryffindor.

He waited anxiously for the girl to move forward when her name was called, however when professor McGonagall reached Wane, Sara (Ravenclaw) and put the parchment away she still hadn't moved.

"What is going on they haven't sorted her yet!" Whispered Harry

"Harry look" came Hermione's voice "Dumbledore." Harry tore his eyes away from the girl and saw Dumbledore standing and clearing his throat. The people in the Hall looked from the girl to Dumbledore quizzically, and then fell silent and watched him as he began to speak

"How pleased I am to see you all again safely under the roof of our school Hogwarts. I would like to draw your attention to Miss Emma Thorn." Nearly every head turned once again to look at the girl still standing by professor McGonagall near the sorting hat "she will be joining us here at Hogwarts for her final year of schooling and to take her N.E.W.T.s and I hope you shall make her all feel welcome. Now if you would kindly place on the sorting hat Miss Thorn and we may continue"

Harry watched as she walked over to the stall, which held the sorting hat and sat down, the hat fitted neatly on top of her auburn hair that now glimmered in the candlelight. Harry sat with his fingers crossed in his lap praying the hat would choose her for Gryffindor.

"Come on" he muttered impatiently "come on what taking so long!"

Suddenly the brim of the hat opened wide, Harry held his breath and closed his eyes.

…

…

…

(Still he waited, the few moments feeling like hours)

…

…

"**_SLYTHERIN"_**

A/n: Hi what did you think? Did you like my sorting song? That took me about half an hour to think up and it still wasn't that good! *Chuckle* Anyway I need reviews I live off them, you see I write stories in a strange way I get one idea.(Voldemort at height of power planning to attack the school Harry in Love) and go from there. I set up a firm beginning (chapter 1). But the rest is off the top of my head as I sit here typing it like for instance the fact that Sirius came back and that the girl was in Slytherin. So feed me info tell me what you like and I shall try and weave all my ideas together just bear with me OK you shall get your action soon… maybe very soon I have an idea… **grin evilly**. And maybe some kissing in the corridors, walking in on people in empty class rooms "wink" "wink". But just remember it is PG13 OK. Remember tell me, do I need disclaimers because other people have them. Anyway I have got to stop typing these authors notes PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!! 

__

   [1]: mailto:carmichael_kenny@hotmail.com



End file.
